Konoha Halloween (Continuation of NaruHina Halloween)
by Son Chiyu
Summary: So this is about, well, a lot, but I can only say this without spoiling anything. It's mostly what will occur on Naruto's Birthday and the Halloween. Pairings: NaruHina, KonoHana, and the teeny tiniest bit of KibaXOC and ShinoXOC. Also, OC in the description below is none other but someone special to the story. Please enjoy and R&R!
1. Good to be home, Dattebayo!

**I do not own Naruto… If I did, I would have my own house at the young age of 13 (now)**

**_Two years later!_**

_"__Hey, Hinata!" _

_Hinata Turned to see Sakura running straight for her._

_"__W-What's up?"_

_Sakura frowned. She recalled the exact time she regained those habits._

**_*-Flashback; two years ago-*_**

**_Everyone had just finished the game of Truth or Dare. Some of those dares were really brutal! But everyone had someone to be with. Ino and Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, and even Hanabi and Konohamaru when they came back from trick or treating! Choji had potato chips, Shino had some random chick named Aitomi, and Kiba had met someone named Katsumiri. Hinata _****_did_****_ have Naruto, but that was before he left to train with Jiraiya. Ever since then, she's regained her habits._**

**_*-Flashback; end-*_**

_'__Poor Hinata.' She thought before she remembered what she was going to tell her. _

_"__Come here, hurry!" _

_Hinata looked confused as Sakura grabbed her hand and ran toward Naruto's old apartment. When they arrived at his 'old apartment', Sakura knocked on it. Hinata was about to remind her he wasn't home, and hasn't been there for 2 years. That was, until she heard footsteps. When the door opened, there was a teenage Naruto; finally taller than Hinata. He smiled at the sight of Hinata as she ran up to him. He hugged her as he led both of them inside. After Sakura sat down, he told Sakura they'd be a few minutes as he took her to the hallway. She still hadn't let go since the came inside._

_"__Did you miss me?" He asked in a teasing tone. _

_Hinata couldn't hold back laughter. He couldn't either. Hinata's laughter was cut short when she looked up at him teary-eyed. A smile then danced across her lips._

_"… __I'm glad you're back." They shared a quick kiss as they went back to interact with Sakura._

**Don't worry guys, this will probably be the shortest chapter of this story (the key word being probably)… I'm working on making them longer… Anyways, hope you enjoy!**


	2. What?

After Sakura left, it was just Hinata and Naruto in his apartment. They were currently watching a comedy movie. Hinata was happier than she'd been in a long time. Every time something funny happened or was said, Naruto wouldn't just burst out laughing anymore, but just a slight chuckle or a small laugh. Hinata snuggled closer to his chest; making Naruto slightly tighten his grip. After the movie, Naruto turned the VCR and the T.V off with the remotes.

"How'd you like the movie, Hina?" He said in a low voice.

All he got in response was breathing. He looked to see her sleeping. So he picked her up and lay her in his bed, while he lay next to her. "Goodnight, Hina." And with that, he fell asleep next to her. In a few hours, it'd be his birthday and the day the kyuubi had been 'killed'.

**_Hinata's Dream_**

**_She and Naruto had been walking through the training grounds when all of a sudden… Explosions. _**

**_She was hyperventilating. She went to turn to Naruto, but he wasn't there. Then she started to scream. _**

**_Outside Hinata's Dream_**

**_Naruto's POV_**

I woke up feeling something squirming beside me. I woke up to see Hinata. She was sleeping, but she was moving quite a bit. I decided I'd wake her up to ask her what was wrong. When I sat up to rub the sleep out of my eyes, she started to whisper my name. The more she squirmed, the louder she got… It was time to wake her up.

"Hinata…. Hinata!... HINATA!"

**_Hinata's POV_**

I woke up to someone shouting my name. I sat up real quick; after all, it _was_ a nightmare. Moving on from that subject. I looked around until I saw Naruto. I launched myself at him and started crying.

**_Author's POV_**

She was terribly upset and he was greatly confused.

"What's wrong, Hina? You okay?"

She shook her head. "

I am now."

He placed his head on her shoulder; still holding her close. He held her like that for a long time until he pulled her back gently.

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

She was confused… and kinda scared, too.

"About what?"


	3. Hate me

Naruto exhaled heavily, for he was about to tell Hinata his biggest secret ever… _Kyuubi_

"Okay… You ready?"

Hinata nodded. "Don't worry, Naru. You can tell me anything."

'Well, at least I can trust her.' Naruto thought before he continued. "Promise you won't hate me after I tell you?"

Hinata frowned. "Naruto! I could _never_ hate you! No matter what!"

Naruto showed a smile and then tears started to fall. Hinata immediately, on instinct, got up and held him close. This caused him to break down.

"Hina! I-I've been meaning to tell you for a long time… R-Remember how they taught us in the a-academy th-that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi? W-Well… IT WAS ALL A LIE!"

Hinata held him closer as he cried harder.

"H-He couldn't kill that stupid fox! He-He had to seal it away into a living being; a new born child. Do you know what day the Kyuubi went crazy?"

Hinata thought to herself. "It was…*glances at clock* *3 a.m.* today, wasn't it?"

Naruto gave a small, deep chuckle. Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, it was today. Do you know what else is today? It's okay if you don't kn-"

"You're birthday, of course! How would I not know that?"

Naruto stared at her in awe and confusion. "….Y-Yeah… How'd you know?

She stared into those cerulean pools and smiled softly before she caressed his cheek with her hand. "Well, after our first few months of being together, I went to Iruka sensei to ask when your birthday was. He told me it was October 13th. After he told me that, I started to piece it all together; No remnants of Kyuubi, the names the villagers called you, and why you were alone. I've known all along Naruto. I just wanted you to tell me when you were ready."

Naruto looked down; fresh tears falling.

"Y-You… Hate m-me n-n-now, huh?"

Hinata violently shook her head. "Of course not! If anything, I love you more because you told me! If that's even possible." Naruto laughed as he grabbed Hinata's waist and laid back on his bed. They both laughed and Hinata kissed his nose.

"Night."

Naruto chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"Night."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Happy Birthday, hon."

Naruto slightly straightened at the foreign nickname. He thought quickly before he responded. "Thank you, hime."

Hinata blushed as they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Naruto _knew_ today was going to be the greatest birthday ever!

Hime- Princess

Yondaime- Fourth

Kyuubi- Nine tails (a.k.a. Kurama)

Thanks for reading, Dattebayo!


	4. A brother?

The sun shone through a certain blonde boy's bedroom window. Naruto woke up feeling happier than he'd been since his Hime confessed to him. Man, was that a good memory! He looked over to his sleeping beauty beside him and smiled. He turned onto his side, only to have the sunlight immediately hit her face. Her eyes squeezed shut before they opened. When she opened her eyes, she closed them to a squint. How bright can the sun be?! It has always done this to her for as long as she could remember. She looked to find her prince in pajamas. Still squinting, she smiled a small smile.

_'__How cute!' _

"Good morning, Hime. Did you sleep well?"

Hinata giggled as she nodded.

"Good."

He pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him. Hinata started to drift off; until there was a knock at Naruto's door.

"Who could that be at this hour?"

He went and opened the door to see an ANBU at the door with a little girl. She had red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hina! Come here real quick!"

"Coming!"

When she came to the door, Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Hinata was confused.

_"__Why does she look so much like Naruto?'_

"We have found a living survivor of the Uzumaki clan during our mission. Her name is Natsumi. She's 3 years old. She would be your N-E-I-C-E."

Naruto looked confused. "Why'd you spell it out?"

"In case you'd want her to be identified as your S-I-S-T-E-R instead."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah that'd be great. Thank you for bringing her."

They nodded and shu-shinned out of there. He bent down and waved to the little girl.

"Hi there, Natsumi! I'm your big brother!"

Her eyes widened. Maybe in surprise? Maybe confusion? Who knows?!

"I-I have… I have a… brother?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. He opened his arms wide and smiled a little bigger. Of course, she took the invitation. Her little arms wrapped around his neck and she started to cry. He was now sitting on the floor rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back. Once she stopped crying, Naruto stood up and handed her to Hinata. He went to change real quickly. When he came back, he seen Hinata holding Natsumi on her hip and rocking her from side to side. He smiled as he went up to Hinata and they shared a kiss. Natsumi made a face and said 'icky!' They laughed just laughed and after they had all gotten dressed, they went out to the village to find their friends. Natsumi was resting on Naruto's right hip with his right arm holding her. Hinata was on his left and holding his left hand. Also, she'd noticed that Natsumi was dozing off. She smiled as she shook Naruto's shoulder to warn him. Turns out, he was dozing off, too.

"Naruto, do you want me to hold her?

"YES! PLEASE! She gets heavy after a while!"

Hinata laughed as she lifted the sleeping girl into her own arms. Within a few minutes, they were at the training grounds when Naruto spotted Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Ino.

"Hey guys! What's up?!"


	5. Whiskers?

They all turned around to see Naruto, Hinata, and… A child? Wait. Hold on, are they seeing straight!

"Hey you two! Um…. Who's the child?" Sakura asked; afraid of their answer.

Naruto looked down at her. She woke up a few minutes ago and was now walking in between Hinata and Himself. Or at least she was; before she hid behind Naruto's left leg. Naruto laughed as he rubbed thee back of her head, encouraging her to introduce herself. She shook her head violently, as both Hinata and Naruto laughed. Naruto kept his hand on her head as he introduced her.

"This is Natsumi. She's my little sister!"

All the girls coed an 'aww' simultaneously. She showed a slight smile when Naruto just noticed something… Something that scared him.

_'__She… She has whiskers!? When? How?' _

Naruto bent down to her eye level. She seemed confused. She just watched as his eyes went from blue to orange (sage mode) as he looked at her stomach. His suspicions were correct; she was a jinchuuriki. He couldn't even begin to understand how he hadn't noticed before!

"Wow bubba! What was that?"

Naruto looked at her. "Huh?"

"What you just did. With your eyes!"

He smiled. "Oh, that! That's called sage mode! It lets me feel your power levels." He whispered.

"Ooh! Sounds cool! Can you teach me!? Can you can you?"

Naruto laughed at her pleading.

"Maybe when you're older, K?"

She hung her head, yet she complied. Naruto laughed as he picked her up and rested her against his hip.

"Our little secret, yeah?"

She nodded as Ino decided to change the subject.

"Natsumi, right?"

Natsumi nodded her head.

"How old are you, Natsumi?"

She thought for a minute before she shrugged her shoulders and looked at Naruto. He whispered in here ear. She brightened up and smiled; just like Naruto. They all smiled as she put up 4 fingers and yelled:

"I'm three years old!"

They laughed. Apparently she had his smarts, too.

"What?"

She started to get upset and cry. Naruto held her and told her nothing was wrong and everything was fine. She looked up at him; still kinda crying.

"B-But… They… You were laughing at me!"

Naruto smiled as he sat on the ground and sat her down across from him.

"No, we were just laughing because you held up too many fingers. And they didn't understand, so they laughed."

Naruto said, whispering the last part. She laughed with him. Then she asked how many fingers to hold up.


	6. What's ramen?

Naruto laughed and held up 3 fingers.  
"Oh… Okay! Thanks, bubba!"

He laughed as they hugged. Afterwards, she ran off to talk to Ino, Sakura, and Tenten, and Neji came to talk to Naruto and Hinata.

"So that's your sister?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."  
"Interesting. To be honest, you two slightly scared me; both of you walking up with a kid that looked like you in Hinata's arms."

They all shared a laugh as Naruto looked up. It was getting to be lunch time, so he thought that Natsumi might be hungry. So he decided to call her over.

"Natsumi! You ready for lunch?"

Her head turned with a quickness as she ran over to him nodding. He picked her up, placed her on his shoulders, told everyone goodbye, then pecked Hinata's lips.

"Ready?"

"*fake gags* Yes."

They all laughed as Natsumi waved goodbye to everyone one last time.

"What are we going to have for lunch, Bubba?!"

The villagers stared in confusion as to how he had a sister. Or any family at all!  
"Well, what do you want?"

"Do you know how to make chicken?"

Naruto chuckled.

"No, but do you want some chicken ramen?"

"Ramen? What's that?"  
Naruto stared in awe at her.

"Well I'll show you! Ichiraku has the _best_ ramen!"

"Okay!"

**_At Ichiraku's_**

"Hey old man Teuchi! Hey Ayame!"

"Hey Naruto! What'll it be today?"

"I'll take a pork miso ramen."

Naruto lifted Natsumi onto his lap.

"What do you want, sissy?"

"Chicken!"

Naruto laughed as he ordered a chicken ramen for her.

When Teuchi brought the ramen, he decided to ask him a question.

"Is that your sister? Or do you just call her that because she's younger?"

Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, she's my sister."


	7. I'm tired

"Aww! She's so cute!"

Naruto and Teuchi laughed at Ayame.

"Bubba Bubba!"  
"Yes Natsumi?"

"What's her name?" Natsumi asked pointing at Ayame.

"Natsumi, it's not polite to point at people."  
"What does po-night mean?"

Naruto laughed "No po-light. I means nice."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Sorry."  
"It's okay. Anyways, that Ayame."

"Okay. What about you, sir?" She asked Teuchi.

"Such manners! My name is Teuchi."

After their chats, Naruto put Natsumi back on his shoulders as he went to see Kiba and Shino next. Man, it's been a while, huh? He started to get anxious until he heard Natsumi calling for him.

"Bubba? Bubba. Bubba!"

"Yes Natsumi?"

"Where are we going? And why are people staring at us?"

Naruto looked around and realized people _were_ staring at them. He shrugged, which made Natsumi giggle. When he reached the Inuzuka's household, he already knew Shino was there, too. I mean, you could hear Kiba yelling at him to hurry and de-flea the dog that was now trying to run away. Naruto walked up to the two.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!"

They turned to see a pretty tall Naruto with… A girl? That looked just like him? On his shoulders.

'Oh no… How long has he been in Konoha?! When was the last time I've seen Hinata!?'

Kiba was starting to worry. Was that Naruto's daughter? Was it Hinata's? Was it _both_?!

"I'd like you to meet my sister, Natsumi!"

Natsumi, on instinct, hid behind her brother's hair.

"OH THANK KAMI!"

Everyone looked at Kiba in question as he quickly waved it off, blushing at the sudden attention. Naruto took Natsumi off of his shoulders and rested her against his hip. She nuzzled her head right below his shoulder and yawned. He lifted her up more so than her head rested on his shoulder and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He laughed as he rubbed her and rocked back and forth; still standing up. Kiba smiled at how mature he'd become.

"Hey Naruto."  
"Yeah?"

"How 'bout you come by her when she's not falling asleep? I mean, it'll make it easier on you."

"Sure. I'll be by later either this afternoon or early tonight, yeah?"  
"Sounds good. Besides, I'm sure me and Shino are going to be in this spot for a while."

Naruto laughed before they said their goodbyes and Naruto went off to put Natsumi to bed. He laid next to her and stroked her hair until he fell asleep.


	8. What's Halloween?

Naruto woke up by Natsumi prodding him awake.

"Good morning, Natsumi."

"It's not morning, Bubba. It's afnertoon."

He sat up.

"Do you mean 'afternoon'?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Do you wanna go see Hinata?"

"Yeah! Is she still with your other friends?"

"Yeah. You ready to go?"

"Yep! Let's get our shoes on!"

He laughed and got up and they got their shoes on. He grabbed her hand and off they went!

***-Setting change: Kiba's house-* **

"Hey Kiba, Shino!"

They walked up to him and Natsumi. She hid behind his leg. Hinata crouched down to her.

"Hi, Hinata."

She said in a quiet voice.

"Hi, Natsumi. Do you want to see the doggies with me?"

Then she whispered in her ear.

"We'll get away from these boys."

She smiled and nodded. Hinata grabbed her hand and they walked toward the dogs. Kiba spoke up.

"First dogs, now kids. How does she do it?"

Shino shrugged.

"What do you guys mean by that?"

"She's got an attachment to dogs, and apparently kids, too."

Naruto laughed.

"So, how're Katsumiri and Aitomi?"

The boys both blushed.

"They're doing well. Katsumiri and I have actually planned on getting married once we're old enough."

"Really? That's great, Kiba! What about Aitomi, Shino?"

"We've been good. She moved in with me a few months ago."

"Nice! I see you guys are ready to get settled?"

"Yeah."

"Yep!"

"Bubba!"

They all turned to Hinata and Natsumi.

"Come here, Bubba! Come look at the big doggies!"

He laughed and shook his head. Kiba patted his back.

"Shall we?" He smiled and they walked.

"Look Bubba, they're pretty!"

Kiba leaned to Naruto and whispered.

"What's her name?"

"Natsumi."

Kiba nodded and bent to her level. She stepped back a few steps. He held his hand out.

"Hi, Natsumi! I'm Kiba!"

She looked at his hand and then at him and then back at his hand. She held her hand out and they shook.

"Hi."

He released her hand.

"How old are you?"

"I'm three!"

Shino came over and she looked at him in curiosity.

"Are you Detective Donald?"

Naruto tried not to laugh. Kiba didn't understand.

"Who's that?"

She turned to him.

"Like in the Big Book of Search and Find!"

Kiba laughed.

"No, my name is Shino."

She smiled a toothy grin.

"Sorry, you just looked like him. Anyways, that's my favorite character in the book because it makes it more… More... Bubba, what's that word again?"

"Challenging."

"Yeah that! Makes it more that!"

Shino laughed.

"So you like to search and find?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you want to be when you get older?"

"I wanna be an ANBU!"

All eyes widened.

"Are you sure about that?"

Naruto bent down.

"Yeah, Sissy, it's really dangerous."

"But if you're going to be strong, I wanna be strong, too!"

He sighed and then smiled.

"Alright, you win."

Then she remembered.

"Hey, Bubba?"

"Hey what?"

She giggled.

"One of the ANBU said it's close to Halloween. What's that?"

"You don't know what Halloween is?"

"No, what is it?"

"It's the one day of the whole year where you dress up and go get candy"

"Really?"

"Yep. And when you step up and knock on the door, you say trick or treat!"

"That sounds fun!"

"It is!"

She looked at Hinata.

"What did you dress up as, Hinata?"

"Well, I didn't go last Halloween, but the year before I was a cat."

"I like kitties."

"What do you want to be this Halloween?"

"I don't know. Bubba, can I dress up like an ANBU?"

He laughed.

"Yes, you can dress up like an ANBU."

"Yay!"


	9. The young ANBU

Naruto and Natsumi walked back to their house when she asked him something that had been on her mind for a while.

"Bubba?"

"Huh?"

"When's your birthday?"

"My birthday? I believe that was a few days ago. Why?"

"Just wanted to know. When's my birthday?"

"You don't know your birthday?"

"No, why?"

"Nevermind, I'll talk to ANBU later."

"Ooh! Can I come with you? Please!"

"I guess… Besides, I have to show you off today, don't I?"

"Yeah!"

There was silence for a bit.

"Bubba?"

"What?"

"Can we go right now?"

He looked at the position of the sun and guesstimated it was about 3:30 in the afternoon.

"Sure, Nat."

"Yay! We have to hurry."

She ran and tried to pull him behind her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do we have to hurry?"

"Because I wanna see the ANBU and the Hokage!"

"*sigh* Alright, let's hurry before she goes gambling again tonight. But there's one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're going the wrong way."

"Oh, okay. Let's g-"

"I'll take the lead, this time."

"Okay, if it makes you happy!"

_'__Someone's sarcastic, aren't they?'_

"Hey, Bubba?"

"What?"

"What's the Hokage like?"

"Well, she's nice when you get to know her, but she can also be really mean when she's mad or stressed. Or happy, confused, upset, or, really, whenever I tick her off."

"What does tick off mean? DO I HAVE A TICK ON ME!?"

"Nononononono! To tick someone off means to make them annoyed. I didn't say you had a tick on you."

"Ohhh."

"We're almost there."

"Really? I thought we just left not too long ago."

"We weren't too far away."

Oh. Well, what's her name?"

"Tsunade."

"Okay!"

They walked up the stairs inside the building as she stared around in amazement.

"Wow, Bubba, it's so big in here!"

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh!" He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" "Hey, Granny Tsunade! Whatcha doin'?" "What is it, Naruto? You know I'm busy." "Well, Natsumi wanted to see you, and I need to know her birthdate."

"Who?"

"My sister, Natsumi. Although she's really my N-e-i-c-e."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He set her down and told her to go say hello.

"H-Hello, lady Ts-Tsunade."

She bent to her level.

"Hi there. How old are you?"

"Umm,"

She looked back at Naruto for reassurance. He nodded for her to continue. She turned her head back to her.

"I-I'm 3 y-y-years old, ma'am."

"No need to be nervous, Natsumi. So, has your big brother given you a nickname, yet?"

"Yeah, he calls me 'Nat' sometimes."

"Aww, how sweet of him. What else do you guys do?"

"Well, he takes us to go get chicken a lot, 'cause it's my favorite food! And he said that we could go get Halloween costumes later."

"Do you like Halloween?"

"I didn't even know what it was before Bubba told me."

"Really?"

Naruto joined in.

"That's what I said."

"Well, I guess I'll let you guys go get some lunch and rest, then. I'll talk to ANBU about her date of birth."

"Okay!"

"Thanks, Granny Tsunade. We'll be back tomorrow to talk to Jiraiya. Promise me that you'll tell me when there's a mission, though."

"I promise. Now, go get your bellies full and a good rest tonight."

"Yeah, 'cause I have to know that when I become an ANBU!"

"That's what you wanna be when you grow up?"

"Yeah!"

They were interrupted by her stomach growling.

"Let's get going, yeah?"

"Yeah! Bye Lady Tsunade!"

She laughed at the high pitched voice.

"Have fun!"

She sighed as she got back to her work. How come every time someone left her office, her patience did as well? Oh well, she just got an extra boost of confidence and patience from those two. I mean, they are the most patient for waiting as long as possible just to accomplish their goals in life.

_'__That kid… He surprises me every time.'_

"*knock knock* Lady Tsunade, there are some villagers wanting permission to throw a Halloween party next week."

"*sigh* Here we go again."


	10. Innuendos

***-Time skip: Halloween Party at Ino's; Oct. 31****st****-* **

Everyone arrived at Ino's party before the kids went trick or treating; especially since Naruto showed up with Natsumi and Konohamaru and Hinata with Hanabi.

"Hey guys, come in!"

Ino noticed the kids and motioned for Naruto and Hinata to come over in the other room.

"Okay, I think I made it clear about the 'no-kids-policy."

"Don't worry, Ino. I had to bring Hanabi so that Naruto and I could talk to her and Konohamaru about their route because this time, they'll be taking Natsumi."

She nodded in approval and looked to Naruto.

"You're really over-protective over her, aren't you?"

"Well, that's the only family I've ever known, and besides, she's my little sister. What'd you expect to happen?"

"Got a point, there."

They did as they said they would and sent the kids on their merry ways.

"Alright, party people. Listen up!"

They all looked to Ino.

"Let's do this old-school! Truth or Dare!"

They cheered.

"Let's get in a circle on the ground and then we can start!"

They all played rock paper scissors until only 2 were left; Naruto and Hinata. After 5 ties, Hinata finally won.

"Finally!"

***-Timeskip: 10:30 p.m.-***

Now, we all know how it happened last time, right? Well, this time it was way worse. So bad, that I can't even mention over half of what happened. Let's just say we'll keep it K+ rated J But, either way, let me just tell you that Naruto and Hinata were kicked out for inappropriate dares, truths, and puns.

"Well… That ended badly, huh?"

"Yep!"

They walked around for a little bit before they finally stopped at a park to think.

***-Setting Change: Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Natsumi-***

"Hey uh, Hanabi, right?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We've been out here for a while, and I'm tired. Can we go home?"

"I guess that'd be fine. Besides, the porch lights are turning off."

Natsumi yawned and held their hands; that was new. After a few minutes, Konohamaru was holding her while they talked because she fell asleep. They sat down since Natsumi started to get heavy. And then after a few more minutes, Hanabi leaned against Konohamaru's shoulder. He blushed.

"Oh, nonononono, I'm not carrying you, too."

"Don't worry, I'm just resting for the rest of the walk."

"Yo."

They turned to see Kakashi walking to them.

"Hey, Kakashi!"

You having trouble, guys?"

"Yeah, Natsumi's getting heavy."

"Come on, I'll get you guys there."

They held onto them and they shushined out of the area and in front of Naruto's apartment door as Naruto and Hinata walked up behind them.

"Hey, guys! How was trick or treating?"

"It was a lot better this year!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!

"Naruto, please take your sister!"

He picked her up and cradled her.

"Hey, Hinata, do you and Hanabi wanna stay over with us? It's pretty late."

"I guess you're right. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Hanabi nodded and they went inside.

_**And that, my dear readers, is where their story ends!**_


End file.
